


your hoodie, my cheek

by gentlelogic



Series: fem!sides verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fem!Sides, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of being suicidal, References to Depression, Underage Drinking, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Roman’s voice began to quiver, “I hate my parents and I wish I’d’ve gotten better ones and that makes me an asshole.”“That doesn’t make you an asshole. Your parents are the ones who are assholes.”or.Roman’s a little (very) drunk and still processing a lot of... stuff.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fem!Prinxiety
Series: fem!sides verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683106
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	your hoodie, my cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, implications of physical/mental child abuse, discussions about depression, and more blatant unapologetic wish fulfillment.
> 
> Takes place shortly after the girls and Logan have moved into the apartment.

“Never have I ever… got drunk in my parents house and attempted to go downstairs and make a grilled cheese at two o’clock in the morning while crying about my ex-boyfriend loud enough to wake up the neighbors.”

Logan scowled at Virgil as he tipped his bottle back, taking another drink. “I thought we agreed we couldn’t specifically target anybody?”

Virgil blinked innocently. “That wasn’t targeted. It could have happened to any of us.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “It can be considered a targeted attack from the ‘ex-boyfriend’ segment alone, considering two of you are lesbians and Patton has never dated a man.”

“I kissed a boy in seventh grade,” Virgil argued.

“That does not count, considering you punched him immediately afterward because he, and I quote, “kissed like a drooling dog.””

“Just take the L, Nerd,” Roman said, smiling a little sloppily. Virgil could tell from the way her words were jumbled that she had reached far past tipsy and into outright drunk territory.

“My name already has an L in it, Romana,” Logan said, frowning.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said grumpily and leaned back as if expecting Patton or Virgil to catch her from beside her, but instead, she flopped against the ground and burst into giggles.

“Jesus, Ro, you fucking lightweight,” Virgil grouched, but she was smiling softly and gently tugged Roman upright.

“Hey, give her a break,” Patton said. “She’s never been very… very…” Patton trailed off with a frown, and ran a hand through her hair, looking a bit put-out. “I forgot the word. I think I’m a little tipsier than I thought.”

“Perhaps we should begin cleaning up so that we do not have a large mess to clean up in the morning when half of us are inevitably hungover.”

Virgil snorted. “You can just say Roman and Patton.”

“I chose not to in an attempt to be kind.”

Roman laughed, nuzzling her face into Virgil’s neck. “Awww! LoLo does care about me.”

“If you continue to call me LoLo, that ‘care’ will be quite short-lived,” Logan said dryly.

“I’ll stop the day you quit calling me Romana.”

Logan’s lips quirked up in a small smirk. “I would prefer not to, Romana.”

“Ugh! Virgil, he’s being mean. He’s being a big stupid asshole again.”

“Ro, you’re being very dramatic right now,” Virgil said. Roman threw herself back dramatically again, but this time, Virgil grabbed her before her head could smack the carpeted floor. Roman dissolved into another fit of giggles.

“I’m so in love with you, my beautiful stormy knight.”

“Shut up, Jesus Christ,” Virgil said, face heating as Logan raised an eyebrow and Patton sighed dreamily, looking very fond.

“My saviour… my hero. My princess.”

“Okay, Ro, I get it—”

“So glad I didn’t kill myself before I graduated, ‘cause I got to meet you.”

Virgil froze, muscles going tense. Her eyes met Logan’s, who gazed solemnly back. Patton burst into tears.

“All right, Patton; I will assist you in getting to bed,” Logan said, voice quiet as he stood up.

“But Roman—”

“Virgil will take care of her, I assure you.” Logan reached a hand down. Patton sniffled, then grabbed it, stumbling forward and bracing herself against the wall.

“I love you guys,” she said wetly.

“I love you too, Patty!” Roman yelled, as if Patton wasn’t standing less than ten feet in front of her.

“Hey, we love you too, Pat,” Virgil said. “Let Logan help you lay down, okay?”

Patton nodded. Logan shot Virgil one last look before guiding Patton out of the living room and into one of the bedrooms. Virgil sighed softly, hugging Roman a little closer to her body.

“Hey, Ro. Wanna cuddle in bed and watch some Netflix?”

Roman was eerily quiet.

“Ro?”

“Did I kill the mood again?” Roman slurred, burying her face into Virgil’s chest, and twisting a fistful of Virgil’s hoodie against her cheek.

“No, babe. Just… we get sad when we hear that you were sad because we love you.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Virgil pursed her lips. “Well, you don’t need to be, okay? It’s okay.”

Roman snuggled closer to Virgil and Virgil sighed, knowing damn well it was going to be a pain in the ass getting Roman to move from the spot she’d apparently chosen to camp out.

“I get so sad sometimes though and I don’t like it. I don’t like… like, I hate burdening everybody and I hate… hate everything sometimes and.” Roman’s voice began to quiver, “I hate my parents and I wish I’d’ve gotten better ones and that makes me an asshole.”

“That doesn’t make you an asshole. Your parents are the ones who are assholes.”

Virgil’s throat felt suspiciously tight as she watched tears begin to roll down Roman’s cheeks.

“I wish my brain wasn’t so messed up right now.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m sad.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think I should drink anymore,” Roman whispered against the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie, still held tightly in her fist. “I get too… sad. And I can’t think and it just makes everything so wobbly and hazy and I don’t like it.”

“That’s okay, Ro,” Virgil said softly, brushing away Roman’s bangs and trying to meet her eyes. “You don’t have to drink anymore if you don’t want to.”

“But I can’t play these games with you guys anymore.”

“We can find new games, or new ways to play. You don’t _have_ to drink, ever, if you don’t want to.”

“Logan’s gonna make fun of me.”

“I can guarantee that Logan will not, and if he did, I’d beat his ass.”

Roman laughed. “You couldn’t beat his ass.”

“Yes I could!”

Roman only laughed harder. “No, you couldn’t. But I could!”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“Yes, I could. Right now.”

“You are drunk,” Virgil said, rolling her eyes.

“Logan!” Roman yelled. “Logan, c’mere! Logan! I’m gonna beat your- beat your ass—mpf!” Virgil snorted, covering Roman’s mouth.

“Shut up, dipshit, he’s trying to get Patton to lay down.”

Roman dissolved into giggles again, just as Logan stepped out of Patton’s room, shutting the door.

“What is the yelling for? You are aware that we are not the only ones occupying this apartment building, correct?”

“Come over here so I can beat your ass, Logan,” Roman said. Logan’s eyebrows raised.

“Ignore her,” Virgil said, standing up as Roman whined loudly, flailing as she tried to pull herself up by Virgil’s belt loops. “We’re going to bed.” She slung one of Roman’s arms around her shoulders and made her way into their shared bedroom, practically dragging Roman along the way.

Roman flopped down on the bed, looking up at Virgil with a pout. “I wanted to beat his ass.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Roman huffed, then smiled shyly. “Can I have your hoodie?”

Virgil considered herself to be a pretty tough girl—but her heart immediately melted into a piled of goo as she unzipped her hoodie and passed it over to Roman, who pulled it to her chest in a bundle, as if it were a stuffed animal. Roman’s eyes were filling with tears again and Virgil was beginning to panic, until Roman said:

“I love you so much. You make me feel safe.”

Virgil’s eyes filled with tears and she leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Roman’s forehead.

“You are safe.”

Roman nodded. “I know.” She blinked slowly. “But I sometimes don’t feel like it.”

Virgil nodded, firmly keeping her composure for her very drunk girlfriend’s sake. “I know.”

“I think I should start seeing a therapist,” Roman said quietly, “if that’s okay with you.”

“Ro, you don’t need _permission_.”

“My parents though therapy was a bunch of bullshit.”

“It’s not,” Virgil said fiercely. “If you want therapy, you’re allowed to get therapy. We can start looking for therapists tomorrow morning.”

Roman nodded. “I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“You don’t want out of your jeans?”

Roman giggled. “No.”

“Alrighty then. I’m gonna help Logan finish cleaning up, okay babe?”

“Okay.”

Virgil gave her one more kiss on the forehead, before stepping out of the room and finally letting her own tears fall as she walked into the kitchen where Logan was carefully putting the leftover pizza in a Tupperware container.

“Is everything all right, Virgil?”

Virgil picked up one of the half-full beer bottles and took a long drink, before setting it down and wiping her eyes.

“I wish Roman’s parents would fucking rot,” she snarled.

Logan nodded solemnly, sticking the container of pizza in the fridge, before leaning his back against the counter and crossing his arms with a sigh. “Are you all right?”

Virgil nodded. “Roman said she doesn’t want to drink anymore. And she wants to go to therapy.”

“Those both seem to be wise decisions.” Logan took a drink from his water bottle.

“I love her, Logan.”

“I have observed,” Logan said dryly, then shot her a reassuring smile. “She loves you too.”

“I just don’t know how to help her. I don’t know what it’s like to have all that kind of trauma.”

“You do not have to know what it is like in order to lend a compassionate ear to her. And you do.”

“Me? Compassionate?”

Logan chuckled. “You are kinder than what you give yourself credit for, Virgil.”

The two stood in comfortable silence for a long stretch of time before Virgil said, “I just want her to be happy.”

“I believe that she is. However, I also believe that she might be struggling with some post traumatic stress, internalized homophobia, and depression—all things which a therapist could assist with. She has moved from a very dangerous and stressful living situation to one that is far more optimal. There are going to be bumps in the road.”

“How do you always know the right things to say?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “I do not. I am merely stating observations.”

The two then quickly cleaned up the mess of pizza boxes and bottles from the floor, then went their separate ways. Virgil stepped into her bedroom and looked at Roman, fast asleep, and still holding the hoodie to her chest, looking perfectly content.

Virgil smiled softly and climbed into bed, gently pulling Roman up against her chest and sighed.

They were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while and am a bit out of practice. I’ve been having a bit of a rough time lately too, so I just thought I’d pump out a little slice of life fic in my fem!sides verse.


End file.
